The Adventures of Maria and Stacy
by MorganPines8998
Summary: What happens when two halfa's Stacy and Maria are bored? Well, lets just say Sam isn't too happy about it. Contains OCC. FLAMES NOT ACCEPTED. FIRST ONE SHOT. PLEASE REVIEW


**Hey guys, since my computer went to fix I can't update 'Your Biggest Weakness' so I thought I'd make this one shot. It was based what me and my friend EmberMcLain13 did in a chatroom. ENJOY!**

Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom

I own Maria Sanchez/Phantom

EmberMclain13 owns Stacy Evans/Phantom

**Monday, 7****th**** March, 2011. Time: 9:42 PM Location: Maria and Stacy's Apartment, Amity Park.**

Sitting in the apartment me and my friend Stacy shared, we aimlessly pondered what to do on this dull day.

After 30 minutes of sitting in our purple and blue bean bags we finally found something to do in order to end our boredom.

"Maria, I think I know what we could do?" Stacy exclaimed.

"Which is?" I replied

"I'll be right back." She replied.

Stacy transformed into her alternate ghost form and flew out the window. Leaving me to wonder what trouble we were going to get into this time.

Trust me, there is nothing worse than a 12 year old and 14 year half ghosts being bored. Whenever this happened we would end pranking some ghost in either the ghost zone or in Amity Park where we resided. Just to name some examples there was the time we replaced all of Vlad's stuff with fruit loops, the time we filled Sulkers equipment with grape juice or the time we stood outside Ember's house saying her name at 2:00 AM. So we had a history dong this kind of stuff.

After 10 minutes, Stacy returns home with Danny tied up in ropes and gagged with a cloth.

"Ok, first thing. This isn't what I planned to do. I just found him and I couldn't resist. Can we keep him PLEASE Maria." She said.

Another thing too, we both a crush on the world famous Danny Phantom. Meeting him was a dream. Much less kidnapping him. Temptation make me its prey.

"Ok course we could keep him. Besides whose gonna miss him?" I said.

"Um, let's see; my parents, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, EVERYONE IN THE WORLD!" Danny screamed.

"Oh relax Danny it's just for a little while…" Stacy replied.

"Yeah, besides we're your biggest fans." I said.

"I could tell, at least Paulina never tried to KIDNAPP ME!" He screamed.

"Don't think of as kidnapping; just think of it as…? Stacy could you help me here?" I said

"Don't look at me!" She yelled.

"Anyway, before we start I have an idea"

I then changed into my ghostly alter ego and flew off into the ghost zone, moments later I returned from Skulker's Island with a cage.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danny screamed at the top of his voice.

"No, we are not Danny." I said.

"No way! Where did get the cage from?" Yelled Stacy

"Skulker's island, he was happy to give it to me." I replied happily. Remembering what happened.

Just then Sam passed by the window. Danny then did his priceless puppy dog stare. We turned around and saw him.

" Aww, he's giving me the puppydog stare, so cute." Stacy said

"No he's giving ME the puppydog stare!" I replied.

"No, ME!" She yelled.

"NO ME!" I Screamed.

We then broke into a fight of massive proportions. We froze on the spot when Sam walked in.

"What are you doing to Danny?" She yelled

"Um, nothing?" We said simultaneously.

"Nothing? YOU HAVE HIM IN A CAGE!" She screamed.

"Umm…?"

We were at a loss of words. How were we supposed explain what we did? So, we didn't Stacy overshadowed Sam and made her leave.

After that we had to best time of our lives with Danny! We hugged him, asked him questions, made him fight the box ghost in front of us to see him acting, made sure he didn't try to escape, fight over who he likes more and kissed him. It was the best time of our LIVES! Everytime Sam came one of us would overshadow her and make her leave. Poor Danny would scream for help everytime.

After two hours with Danny, Sam came back once again. Just as I was going to overshadow her. She held up a green watch and a shield covered her. I fell backwards and landed on the floor.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"Because you kidnapped by boyfriend!" She screamed.

"Stacy"

"Yes Maria?"

"Do we run now?"

"Yes, we run now"

We ran towards the window and tried to fly away. Suddenly Walker and his goons came out from nowhere and arrested us.

"We are innocent we tell you! INNOCENT!" Stacy yelled.

"Tell that to the judge, oh wait you just did." Walker said as he handcuffed us and sent us off to the ghost zone.

"This is the last time we do one of your ideas" I said.

"Sure, you say that now. In fact you say that everytime we get in trouble!" Stacy replied.

"Next time, let's just replace Vlad's 'Maddie Doll' with a Jack action figure.

"Aww, but that's boring." She said.

"QUIET YOU TWO!" One of Walker's goon's yelled. He then shoved us inside a cell and locked the door.

**Tuesday, 8****th**** March, 2011 Time: 11:02 AM Location: Cell 2346, Walker's Jail.**

"So what do you wanna do Maria?"

"I dunno, but we have 2-3 years to think about it though."

**Yeah, I know Ember and I are crazy, but I hoped you liked though. I'm getting my laptop back tomorrow from the HP store so I'll update Your Biggest Weakness as soon as I can. **

**REVIEW! This was my first oneshot so I hope I did good. **


End file.
